<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550579">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bucky and Peter being angsts </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fluffy angst</b>
</p><p>————————————————</p><p>Peter was draped over Bucky's lap, his shirt riding up, his skin peeking out. Bucky really loved Peter like this, calm and peaceful. He wasn't asleep, but he looked like he could be, music in, and if Bucky strained he could hear Peter's current favourite song, Mockingbird my Wild Belle. Bucky places down the book he was reading and ran a hand through Peter's hair, making Peter hum and open his eyes lazily. Bucky frowned for a moment.</p><p>He loved Peter with his whole heart, but sometimes he felt like there were gaps in his knowledge of Peter's life.</p><p>"You ok baby?" Peter asked sleepily. Bucky paused, causing Peter to pull out his earphones and throw them aside.</p><p>"Just thinking," Bucky said, continuing to run a hand through Peter's hair, and resting his other hand on Peter's stomach.</p><p>"About what?" Peter asked, reaching you to pull Bucky's hand away from his hair, and pressing kisses onto his palm and fingers.</p><p>"It's just, we've been together for six months and I know lots about you, but I don't know anything about your past," Bucky said quietly, Peter blinked several times before rolling off of Bucky's lap and sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You know enough," Peter said softly, wringing his hands. Bucky sighed, making to grab Peter hand, but Peter flinched violently, looking away from Bucky with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Peter are you scared of me? You've never been scared of me." Bucky said softly, Peter shook his head.</p><p>"No, no, I could never be scared of you. Never. You're you. My Bucky Bear." Peter said, hugging himself with his arms, sniffling.</p><p>"Peter I want to know. I want to know you. My Petey baby." Bucky said, reaching for Peter's hand again, Peter shook his head and pulled his hand away.</p><p>"You don't want to know," Peter said, sniffling loudly, his voice clogged with tears.</p><p>"Peter, I do. I want to know all of you." Bucky said softly. Peter shook his head.</p><p>"No one ever wants to know. You don't want to know." Peter said, sniffling again.</p><p>"Peter. I want to know." Bucky said. Peter made a frustrated noise and stood up suddenly, pulling at his hair.</p><p>"You want to know? You want to know that I got hit and beat on 'cause I got an A-? That I got locked in a closet and made to write on the walls how worthless I was because I asked if I could have food for the first time in three days? That I had to reset my ribs and I told Tony that it was because I got into it with a robber? That my eye socket came out of place and I almost went blind? That I'm covered in so many scars that I don't remember what real skin feels like? That the first time someone hugged me was when I was sixteen? That the first time I ever felt loved and safe was with you? That the first time I had three meals in a day was when Tony and Pepper adopted me?" Peter said desperately. He threw his hands up in the air, his eyes hard and calculating.</p><p>"That I can't go three nights without a nightmare but I don't tell you because I'm so ashamed? That I see a therapist once a week in secret and no one knows? No one knows anything. Tony doesn't even know everything. Jesus Bucky I can't tell you this shit because I hate it. I hate it so so much. And I don't even know where to start with this James." Peter finished, dropping his arms and sniffing again. Bucky sat opened mouthed, not sure where to start. He thought Peter was hiding some embarrassing stories he couldn't bear to think about, not that. And god Peter had never called him James.</p><p>"Christ, baby come here," Bucky said, holding out his arms. Peter looked down at the floor, wringing his hands in front of his stomach. He shook his head, sniffling again.</p><p>"Peter. Pete. Petey. Baby. Lovey. Honey. Dear." Bucky said, ready to keep going until Peter looked up. He took and few steps before rushing forward and falling into Bucky's arms. Bucky hummed and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, allowing Peter to nuzzle into his collar bone. Bucky shifted, pressing a firm kiss into Peter's hair.</p><p>"Peter, I love you. All of you. Your pain, and your scars, Your you. All of you. I love you. So so so so much Peter." Bucky breathed, he squeezed his eyes shut and cradled Peter into his chest.</p><p>"You're the strongest person I have ever known. You're kind and you're caring and you have no reason to be. Jesus, Peter is I could make every single person who hurt you pay I would do it in a heartbeat." Bucky said firmly, tears dripping into Peter's hair. Peter pulled back from Bucky's chest to look up at Bucky. Bucky smiled down at him and placed both his hands either side of Peter's face, wiping away his tears.</p><p>"You mean that?" Peter asked softly, sniffling. Bucky blinked.</p><p>"Of course I do baby." He said softly. Peter nodded, leaning up slowly and pressing his lips against Bucky's. Bucky cradled Peter closet to his chest, slowly leaning back so they were on their sides.</p><p>"I love you too Bucky," Peter said softly.</p><p>"I know baby."</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Like normal, the team were gathered in the living room, entertaining themselves. Peter and Bucky were curled up on the couch together, whispering about something, Peter with a soft smile on his face, tears in his eyes and sniffling. Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead and held Peter's hands in his own.</p><p>"Do they seem closer?" Natasha asked quietly. The others nodded slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, never seen Buck like this," Steve responded, Tony hummed, nodding his eyes slowly.</p><p>"And I've never seen peter cry in front of someone since he was sixteen," Tony added. Natasha nodded slowly. Peter laughed quietly, pecking Bucky in the lips. Bucky hummed and pulled Peter closer to his chest.</p><p>"Something definitely happened."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>